villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Richard Perkins
FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins (simply known as Richard Perkins) is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 interactive neo-noir thriller videogame Detroit: Become Human. Being sent on a mission to handle deviant androids, Perkins escalates the mission. He was voiced by David Coburn, who also played Captain Pollution in Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Biography Richard Perkins is introduced late in the game "Public Enemy", where he appears on a news station. He arrogantly tells Hank and Connor "not to fuck up his crime scene". In "Last Chance, Connor", Perkins has taken the investigation from Hank and Connor, which causes both of them to be angry. If Connor has a bad relationship with Hank, he will quit the job as a detective and remove Hank's ID Card, and then help a prisoner go free. If they have a good relationship, however, Connor will try to go into the evidence room and obtain the location to Jericho, while Hank purposely starts a fight with Perkins, as a distraction. Perkins threatens to get Hank fired. In "Crossroads", Perkins does his first truly villainous act if Connor manages to find Jericho. Now in charge of the investigation, Perkins decides to send a bunch of U.S. Army soldiers and FBI Agents to attack the deviant androids in Jericho, and orders the soldiers and agents to killing any deviants they come across, even if they surrender. If Jericho blows up here, the soldiers and agents will slowly walk out. In "Battle for Detroit", Perkins will come and negotiate with Markus, which Markus can refute or accept. He will tell him that he is unarmed, and just wants to talk. Perkins tells Markus that U.S. Army is ready attack Markus' group of protestors, and either he will die with his people, or he surrenders and is spared. If Markus chooses to say that he isn't scared of death, Perkins will start commenting about North, Markus' love interest, and threatens to kill her. If the deal is accepted, Perkins will send a bunch of military trucks to pick the androids up. When Markus meets Perkins, Markus will tell Perkins about that he did everything he wanted him to do. Perkins smugly tells Markus that he was never planning on sparing any of them, and proceeds to kill North and then Markus, before telling the soldiers to clean up everything for him. If the deal isn't accepted, Perkins will leave and U.S. Army will begin to throw grenades at the androids during the demonstration. Personality Perkins, from what is seen, is an highly professional FBI Agent, and is scarily good at his job. His alias, and nickname, is "The Jackal", which he obtained due to his icy and cold personality, barely ever showing any emotion outside of his job. Perkins is described by his superiors as exactly this, brilliant and professional, although his colleagues aren't particularly fond of him due to his emotionless personality. Perkins, much like many other villains in the game, is a mysterious figure despite his clearly villainous intentions, with nothing known about Perkins' early life or how he became an FBI Agent, not even his family is ever talked about. But Perkins isn't just "professional" and "brilliant", he is also extremely smug and arguably the most evil character in the game (Zlatko could also be considered along with Perkins). The fact that he promised Markus that he would spare him and his friends if they made a deal with each other, only to kill him and North, goes to show that Perkins isn't simply following orders and takes genuine enjoyment in killing, there's also his multiple massacres in Jericho and the peaceful protests. Due to the information given, that his colleagues don't like him very much due to his stoic personality, it can be presumed that Perkins often goes too far with his missions and thus why they dislike him. Trivia *Different from most villains, Like Todd, who can die at the beginning of the game, Daniel, who will die eitherway, or Zlatko, who almost always dies during his chapter, there is no comeuppance shown for Perkins, and the closest bad thing that happens to Perkins is possibly when he gets beat up by Hank, which in itself is very much optional. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Saboteurs Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists